What If's
by Azul Serenity
Summary: In a different timeline Bulma has raised her son alone on Earth. After almost killed by The Prince she rebuilds her life and unknown to the sayians is the owner of CC. She has never told her son about his father. After a fight and her son leaves for Vegeta can she get to him in time.Before he finds out who his father is or someone discovers he's alive.
1. Chapter 1

What if's

By Azul Serenity

Ok don't own DBZ or much of anything.

What if's basically is what if the Cold Empire didn't exist, what if Planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed, what if sayains conquered Earth. How would things be different and how would they be the same?

Prologue

What if I had told him about his father…a King. Not only a King but king of the most destructive people in the universe. What if I had told him he could go on this school trip, but made him feel guilty for leaving would he have stayed. Here I sit staring out the window wondering where did it all go wrong. I just wanted to keep him safe. He is all I have in the world. All that truly matters anyway. His father matter once but the time has come and gone. Sixteen years later here I sit. Going back to a planet full of people who think I'm dead and so the Kings bastard. A planet where I spent seven years there as a slave. Time I never told my son about except I was a slave and a scientist. Before his people came his grandfather was the owner of the biggest company on earth. Technology and science always IMPORTANT. The one thing father an daughter bonded on. Some how his people knew where to find us. When his people came they hit all major governments. All large companies starting with my families. My father was inform a few days before they came. I could tell something was different. I was working in my lab when my father came to talk to me about stuff at the time I thought weird. Now I treasure those moments. Tells me of the family jewel. Known to everyone now as the capsule. Of course a girl of 10 didn't see it as anything but what her daddy told her. That no one was to know. It was a father daughter secret. I smile when I think of it now because it "the family jewel" is what resurrected Briefs Corporation now renamed Capsule Corporation. Somehow how his people knew of the capsule though. But being I knew it as the family jewel I knew nothing when the questioned me. When I came back I found where my father had left it reengineered it to be unreverse engineered by anyone. Had a friend act as the face of CC so no one knew it was me. That way I could raise my son, have money, and be a scientist. Safely. His people may have been our conquerors but they left everything as it was only they use our resources to line his majesties pockets. So with capsules and other inventions that my people and I have made we have help to rebuild our planet. Here I sit worried,scared to death that something will him before I get to him. What if someone see's his resemblance of the King or how he has my eyes. Goku use to warn me that I had to tell him. I couldn't. Not out of shame but out of my own I left? Why I don't date? Why I don't trust them? Why I keep him away from them except a rare few. Where did it all go wrong? The day they came. The day I met his father. The day I learned pain wasn't just physical. The day his father lied and tried to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Beginning and end

The day before they cam I had lunch with my mother. Just a picnic. A day like any other. After lunch my father took me to my lab and talked with me about the future. Showing me where he hid the family jewel but other things as well. How he met my mom and how a guy like him got so lucky to have her. How he the day he found out I was coming with tears in his eyes. I never felt so loved in that moment all seemed right. How the company was his legacy for me. That companies can be rebuilt but not the ones we love. Life is a wonderful things thanks to having mom and me. He and mom tucked me in that night. Even got three stories. I shake my head and smile knowing now what they knew then. That the next day everything would change.

I woke the next morning to sirens going off. The blare resounding off the walls mom picking me up and carrying me as if I were nothing. Dad hiding her and me in a bunker I didn't knew existed till then. Then sonic booms and earthquakes. Followed by silence udder terrifying silence. Then explosions and laughter and screaming. I heard them talking to my father and him saying "no, No, NO" and then nothing except a crash and a big man with a tail and a little boy with a tail standing in front of us. My mother screaming and the question" Are you the Doctors daughter" My mother answered "Yes she is were is my husband" I was ripped out of her arms screaming the man handed me to the boy" Kakarot take her to the ship but be careful she is fragile' The boy answered " ok Father" He carried me by a ankle out while I kicked screamed anything I could to get away. The man and the two other men with him yelled" Kakarot hold he the right way." As he adjusted my position I heard my mother asked " were is the capsule technology" My mother screaming "I don't know ,I don't know where are you taking my baby." The bald man said "she is no longer your concern" She screamed and then it stopped in that moment I knew I was alone. Then Kakarot said" you're a funny looking boy" I looked at him like he was crazy then the man who this boy called father came up from behind saying" Son she is a female." Receiving a blank look his father looked at him exasperated "A girl Kakarot." From behind his father another voice said "Father why is it that you and I got all the brains." At this point the boys spun around and said "oh like you know what a girl is never saw you carry one around or bring one home for that matter." Turning around to the ship I had been crying the whole time though there were times I giggled. The boy said I'm sorry we were told to this by order of the King. You are valuable to him otherwise you would have died too.

I cleared the fog of memories still staring out the window to hear Goku. "Where were you just now B." Looking at him smiling" Wondering where all this went wrong." Goku shook his head and replied "I know your worried but he is a big boy and besides Gohan he's my best student he will be fine until we find him." Fear and anger well up inside me and I burst out of me " He shouldn't Have left in the first place I said NO!" He knows how I feel about them. No offense Goku. I know it's a trip for school to show them the best and brightest of earth but no MEANS NO. That planet is dangerous on a good day and he has no idea. Goku puts his arm around my shoulders and says" I told you years ago to tell him not just that he is half sayian. I had meant all of it. Your slavery, your work for the royal family, your love for Veg." Yelling "OK OK I GET IT. Iknow I couldn't I just couldn't it's too," softly goku spoke "painful. I know I can still se it in your eyes. But Trunks has a right to who his father is." I interject "No, if I had told him oh by the way son your grandfather the thankfully dead bastard found out I was pregnant with you and when your father denied being your father I cast as a liar was sentenced to death and your grandfather appointed your father as our executioner but thankfully just before your father shot a blast at us your uncle saved us and we went to earth. I'm sure that would have done wonder for his confidence." Rolling his eyes Goku says"Are you done. I know it won't be a easy talk but he asks questions B. He is his mothers son he's smart." I sigh " I know why that's why he is on this trip. Presenting his invention to the King. Give me a break. So he can be told good boy and have that that." Goku interjects again "King" I roll my eyes "Whatever so he can steal it out from under his own son to line his own pockets." Goku Stands "It's a honor B." Turning fast glaring at goku " bull there is nothing Nothing honorable about him." A beep comes from the cockpit. Goku looks at me "That must be the indicator that we have entered Vegeta space let me handle this. Putting his hand on my shoulder "it will al be ok B. Trust me." I look in his eyes the reminding myself he is the closest thing I have to a brother." From your lips." He smiles" I'll be right back." I sit back in my seat and stare out the window. I see a red dot only getting bigger. "oh Trunks be ok please."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long since I updated but life is busy and never a dull moment. Also I have had concerns on how to proceed with this story honestly it's more translating what's in my head to print. I also like to imagine the good parts but not the details of how to get there. So as per usual I own nothing of dbz except all the season on dvd. Otherwise here goes nothing.

Chapter 2 The King and family

I hear foot falls and turn to the noise knowing its Goku. We are about two hours away from landing B. How are you doing ? Concern written all over his face. " I am so many things right now but if I said I'm fine right now you'd know I'm lying. Goku shook his head and said " your right why don't you get some rest you haven't slept in well over a day." I shake my head and look out the window seeing the red dot looking like a red rock big enough to fit in my hand. I turn " So when we get there do I call you Goku or Kakarot?" He gets up hearing beeping in the cockpit but before he enters he looks at me with a serious look on his face and says "Goku, that boy Kakarot has been gone since we left there. Get some rest B please I need you to be alert so I don't have to bail your butt out of the fire again." I look away mentally saying " if he only knew how much that scenario had changed." Alright my friend get off my butt" I say with a smile he turns and walks in the cockpit. I look at the red rock and memories of seeing it for the first time. The fear then is so different from now. The first time I saw the red sky, the palace in all its glory and the day she met the King.

I walked into the palace marveling at the stone wondering what it was made from now Bardock was taking me the throne room I knew I couldn't show how afraid I really was so I decided to put my chin up and show no fear. I see ahead two huge doors opening and knowing I had to be strong walked tall and proud like the lady I was taught to be. Training for the heiress of BC. Though there was no more BC. Coming up to the throne I see a huge man with tall spiky hair. Bardock bows "Sire the Briefs girl you wanted to see." Shocked I look up see the King moving down off his throne to sit in front of me. I realize he's trying to make me feel comfortable but it was so havin the opposite effect. Not that I let it show. " So you are the Briefs heiress, well girl you are certainly exotic looking even for your species." I am fuming I blurt out " I am not exotic O have my fathers coloring and my name is Bulma not girl." Slapping my hands over my mouth, breathing hard I squeeze my eyes shut and waiting for my death but instead I hear booming laughter. I open my eyes to see the King laughing at my out burst. " Well gi….. Bulma I see you have spirit almost reminds me of a sayian female." Shaking his head " Any way I have a question for you… Bulma" I look up " What is it I can do sire" I figure his good side is better than his bad so I'll be good. " Did your father ever talk about a new technology he was developing calle a capsule." I look at his confused " I never heard of it last I knew he was working on a C.R.E.S. That was also a few months ago though." "How could you not know what your father was working on?" I looked at him confused then straightened my self and answered " The last few month since I graduated college I have been studying as well as working to learn how and what it takes to run my family company preparing for when I take over. It's what all heirs do." He stood up paced alittle then said with a shake of his head. "It's nice to know some children take their responsibilities'. Then out of no where a voice said "Is that a jab at me father." Walking out from behind the throne a shorter version of the king walked out looking directly at me I felt the floor shift and almost fell but the king caught me I looked up and the king whispered " are you alright Bulma." I nodded my head " All of this has been overwhelming to be honest" Then again I heard the boy say " weak little human why the hell do we need her for father." Turning red and setting me right he raised his voice " Vegeta watch your mouth and never underestimate anyone strength isn't everything boy." Rolling his eyes the boy continued " How did you get here ahead of schedule Bardock according to the scouter you shouldn't be here for another three days." Bardocks reply "we do not know sire." All of the confusion on all threes faces were funny so I tried to keep my laughing internal but a snicker I barely heard myself got out followed by a woosh of air and the boy having me by the collar of my shirt. I tried to get away so he grabbed my arm and a electric shock went up my arm but I said nothing he jumped back looking at me the king moved him away but I could still feel him watching me the king says " what do you know of this g..g….. Bulma. Looking at the king I said " well nne of them gave me anything to do so I used the door panel and hacked into the mainframe for one to make sure my eviromental controls worked no matter what and then to look over your teck. I noticed that your engines were being over taxed and that who ever it was who designed it was genius but the people who took care of it's maintence and control were idiots so I took care of some maintence as well up loaded a programmed that helped run it more efficiently as well as faster so here we ….a.r..e . Looking around the absolute shock on their face was hilarious but I kept it internal thankfully. Then yelling came from no where " VEGETA" turning to it I hear the boys whisper "oh shit" Ready to run the King grabbed his cape " What did you do boy your grandmother doesn't yell like that unless it's bad and I would know.' The boys looks at him "who said I did it?" That was when the King kinda looked concerned almost as if he was mentally taking a check of his actions of the day. 'I did nothing today for her to yell like that for me boy. So start praying." All the sudden I turned to see a older woman standing behind me " Young man what made you think eating all the cookies I just baked was a good idea." He looked at her impishly " Well you told me to try some to make sure they were good." She frowned I didn't mean 12 dozen was a taste test." The king eyes got big " your making cookies" And then looked at his son "and you ate them all tell me why I shouldn't blast you for that" a smirk on the princes face "I'm your only heir." The prince looked at his grandmother " They were very good grams." "Enough" all looked at Bardock "We have bigger issues right now." Looking at Bulma the king replied ' Yes now g….. Bulma Can do these upgrades and improve our tech for us if I offer to have you in the palace." I look at the king " your scientist are idiots I'm sure they will look at me and see a child and not intelligence. I would prefer to have my own lab. If that is done then I agree." The King smirked 'Done lets have you close to the royals so no one tries to harm you. How about over by your suites mother." That sounds great son." I haven't had a girl around in years." Excellent then all are dismissed except for you boy your training with the old man today. Laughing the older women grabs my hand " Have fun boys" Looking at the boy he was still looking at me like he could see my soul. Holding the woman's hand I walked out with a shiver wondering what's going to happen now?

Pulling me into a room looking at me with kind eyes " So child what do you think of the room. Feeling sad I put on my best fake smile " Its lovely thank you." The older woman sat me on the bed and said" I know this is a huge adjustment for one so young. I understand your scared but anytime you need someone my door is right next door and grams is here for anything no judgement just to talk an help you threw all this. Ok." Coming back to the present I hear " Nimbus 2 you are cleared for landing in one hour at landing pad QG two. Welcome home Kakarot. "Yeah thanks" I hear Goku doing stuff in the cockpit. Looking out the window the rock now looked like a planet. " Great she knows were coming." I think to my self with not fear but sadness " I wonder what she will think of her great grandson."


	4. Chapter 4

I know it has been along time " 6 months" since my last post and I apologize. Honestly I am wicked busy. Also absolute writers block. Which I am still suffering from so I'm going to shoot from my hip on this chapter instead of organizing my thoughts first. So as always I don't own dbz at all. I do own all seasons on dvd that about it for dbz oh and a sayian case on my iphone.

So she knows were coming. Terrific. Like I need one more complication to this all ready huge problem. Why is it that boy can't listen to me. Oh right he's a teenager and I'm just his mother. I know it's expecting a lot of him to listen to everything I say and I'm kinda a hypocrite for thinking he would when I didn't listen to Grams or anyone that told me to stay away from him. Thinking they didn't know or understand him or me. Man was I wrong. They all saw what I wouldn't or couldn't see the truth. He was and most likely still is a selfish, arrogant ass who thinks his shit don't stink. Being royal doesn't excuse him or being his fathers son. Even now I know I should have seen it. The dead look in his eyes when he came home from a mission or after speaking to his father and his fathers council of advisors also known as council of ass# !$. I believed in him and Trunks,Goku and I paid for it. Hence I'm a hypocrite I shouldn't have said he would go to that planet over my dead body. Well that comment may come to bite me in the butt now. I have to get to my baby before anyone beside grams knows. I can see the landing dock and start to prepare myself both mentally and physically for this. Goku peaks in" 2 mins B" he looks at me with true concern in his features" are you ready for this?" I look at him and put my business face on "Lets get my son and get the hell out of this dump." I see him put on his business face and gives me a shape nod. I stare at my hands feeling my chest tightening with anxiety my hands sweating and my brain reeling. I have for 16 years done everything I could to put him and this place out of my head. The pain of it all. In a nice tidy box of I don't care. Now isn't the time for fear or uncertainty but I feel it. He is my son and I'll get him out of here alive even if it costs me my life.

The nimbus 2 comes to a stop. I grab my shoulder bag and get to the door Goku joins me standing right beside me grabs my hand looks at me and says" It will be ok B we will do this together." I grip his hand tighter for strength knowing He's always right. The door opens and there stands the women who told a king that I was pregnant. The same women who would most likely would give anything to make it different and just sent me away without all that trama. We walk down see her guards and her waiting a bit away. As I walk I remember how much I've missed her how I would have given anything to tell her about my life or how awesome her own great grandson is but couldn't for fear of being found. My body feels weird like I'm in a dream my legs feel weak and my heart thuds against my rib cage. I walk with Goku to infront of her and stop. She looks at us both we bow our heads " your highness" I look up at her and she is smiling at me and she says " Bulma you have a remarkable boy." I stiffen and say" Where is he and what have you told him." She frowns at me I know that look all tooo well. " Bulma why didn't you tell him." I instantly get pissed " That is none of your concern what did you tell him how did you know who he or he was here." she still frowned" I told him everything Bulma. I sensed him when his shipped docked." I am shocked and floored and then a agonizing question came into my mind " Where is he?" I hear her talking to goku but my body is and mind are frozen I mentally slap myself and ask my question and her face becomes one of concern and sadness. After everything I told him where do you think he went to search for his answers." I know I'm going to lose it now. I grab her "where is he" She is shocked and shakes her head "where else would a king be at this time of day" I look from her to Goku " The Throne room" I say in a whisper my brain is working faster than my body. Then like a freight train everything started to work at once I turn and run out of the hanger. I hear Goku behind me " Grams is there anything to eat around here?"

Running down the halls brings back memories all of which I suppress. I remember how to get there just focus . I hear as I get close my sons voice " Where is your King." Absolute fear and panic grip me as I push myself harder to reach him before something horrible happens. I reach the door and peer in seeing Trunks alone I run up to him I know he hears me and he turns and sees me and shock is on his face. I grab him and hug with everything I have I hear him say " Mom what are you doing here you know it's dangerous." I look at him not caring "i know how dangerous you and I being here is Trunks Vegeta Briefs I am here to get your ass out of here before anyone realizes who you are." I grab his arms and say "we have to go" he looks at me with sorrowful eyes" why didn't you tell me." I shake my head "this is not the time and place for this conversation ok Goku is waiting for us in Grams hanger we have to go..." Udder silencence follows my words and my son and I reach a non verbal truce for now and then I hear his voice behind me..."Bulma"


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I'm feeling inspired so I'm updating again. As always dbz not mine. I do own all seasons on dvd and one sayian case for my phone.

"Bulma"

This is my oh crap moment. I instantly stiffen,mind is reeling I swear it's giving me a 404 error, I haven't heard this voice except in my dreams for 16+ years. I feel Trunks stiffen and look in to his face and except for a few features he is his fathers spitting image frown and all. I breath in and out to give myself the strength to turn around. At this point I try to let go of Trunks to turn around but he's trying to pull me behind him but I slap him and shake my head at him. He looks at me and I swear I see my little boy looking at me. I squeeze his arm and with my eyes trying to say it's ok . He lets go and I slowly turn to face my past. I can do this is what I keep telling myself but I'd give anything to not have to do this because I can feel the emotional pain bubbling up fighting it's way to the surface choking me as I turn. Then as I turn fully I see him standing in the shadows. As always all dark and menacing. By now I know this whole situation is causing pre mature aging. I raise my arms to the side and block him from Trunks. Just in case use my body to protect my son. He steps from the shadows and he is looking shocked as well as looking between me and my son. "What are doing here woman and who is that disrespectful shit behind you." I keep my calm I know that if anything happens Goku will be here in a millisecond and two I can handle this ass by myself if need be but I would prefer to keep that little secret to myself until really necessary. "I am here to get my son due to the fact he came here without permission from me on a field trip with his school." His face almost pales as he says "This boy isn't just your son woman, put your dam arms down I'm not going to hurt him or you." I roll my eyes like I believe him. I turn to talk to my boy " Trunks sweety why don't you go and find Goku and get nimbus 2 ready for launch." then I her him chime in abruptly " neither one of you is going anywhere." I turn back to look at him so fast I swear my head would spin off" You don't tell him or me what we can or can Not do go Trunks" Looking at him dead in his onyx colored eyes while I know he's going to chime in with his usual bull shit. Trunks turns and starts to walk away two step in I hear him say" wait son I think it's time we had a talk all three of us."I turn while he's talking see Trunks stop and turn and see the fury in his face and he yells" Who the hell do you think you are calling me son. Where were you when mom was raising me, where were you when I needed you, where were you when mom cried herself to sleep, I know no where to be found and why is that oh right because you lied. You choose to disgrace my mother, choose to say I wasn't your son and why because you didn't want to disappoint your evil fuck of a father. You choose to mate three other women and why because daddy said to and then ewhat happens the all die because they weren't strong enough to bear your child, but a weak human not a problem she did it with strength and integrity and raised me with no knowledge of you. Up until today all I knew of you was your a king. Not that it matter you never deserved her anyway. She get to call me son because she earned it you are nothing to me." At this point I am already yelling at him to stop I can't get close to him because he is throwing off enough ki that I would get hurt in this state. He looks at me and I mouth "enough". He nods and crosses his arms over his chest and takes steps back to me. He looks at us as I try to comfort my son and says " you have ever right to be upset with me and one day I'll explain to you why I did what I did. But for now it's late and there is no point in returning to your ship sleep deprived." I look at him "I will be fine as soon as we get off this rock come on honey." I grab Trunks hand and start to walk away. I'm stopped by him I slap his hand it feels like its burning my soul I wince and feel myself being suddenly being knocked to the side and I slide into the wall. I catch my breath my head spinning I see my son enraged his ki sparking everywhere he yells " you have no right to touch her." I see him charging up as well I get up and yell " no Trunks don't I'm all right please let's go." They look at me and as the do who pops in with arms full of food yep you guessed it."hey guys Grams made a bunch of goodies why don't you calm down and get some it's great." All of us look at Goku with dumbstruck expressions on our face. As we reel from this Grams walks in with concern written all over her."all right boys that's enough." He looks at goku"Kakarot your getting food all over my throne room can't you eat with out looking like a fool." I see Goku stiffen at the use of his old name. Trunks still pissed chimes in " you call him a fool but it's you who is the real fool." At this point Grams and I run in grabbing both him and Trunks. "sweetheart it's time we go." I say gently afraid my little boys is all gone Grams says " no wait you must stay." I frown and reply "what for." Calmly she states " well Trunks has a project he has to present tomorrow and I for one would love to get to know my great grandson." I look at Goku and say" what do you think?" He smiles and replies "why not hey grams are there more of these tarts the are great." she smiles and replies of course for you Goku." I turn trunks " what do you think?" He smiles and looks at her and then me "I would like that mom" I look around then at them "i believe I am overruled." She smiles and says " good lets get you to the guest quarters." then as we all turn we here " No put them in the royal hall." She and I turn she smiles and turns " as you wish my boy." I stare at him wondering what is going on in his mind slapping my self mentally again I nod and we all walk away.

The royal hall hasn't changed it's still gaudy in my opinion Grams says "Goku take that room Bulma take your old room and Trunks take your fathers old room right next to your moms ok. I'll send some snacks up and be back in a bit." She turns and walks away trunks and goku already in their room I turn the knob to mine and see that nothing has changed all is as it was 16+ plus years and tears start to well in my eyes I can barely see then I hear someone come in from the patio. It's my boy he sits at the end of my old bed" wow, mom this was yours?" I smile" yes once along time ago. Seems like another life ago though." I sit next to him and put my head on his shoulder. We sit like that for awhile and then he sits up straight I look at him he looks me in my eyes and says "mommy why didn't you tell me?" In that moments I knew I had no choice but to tell him eveything. Oh crap


	6. Chapter 6

Ok well I would like to thank anyone who has read,reviewed or has decided to follow this story. I really never expected any of you to do that quite honestly. This is really more of a way to get this story put of my head. I am honestly humbled by it because quite honestly I thought no one would care enough to look at my ramblings. So I am going to make more of a effort to update more often. So as always I have no right nor do I own dbz. Let's roll.

"Mommy why didn't you tell me." Oh yes the crap just keeps rolling my way today doesn't. I look at my baby and I can see he needs answers to his questions only I can provide. In the back of my mind I am trying to work out why he wants us to stay and why here. What is his angle. He never does anything for anyone but himself. What is he up too. Coming back into focus I ask Trunks "what do you want to know hun I have no idea what Gram told you so ask away" So he nods and says " you were a scientist for my grandfather right." I nod my answer he replies " How did you and the King become I guess the word I'm looking for is friendly because Gram said you were friends first." In my head I'm looking for answers and decide it's best to wing it. "Well when I was brought here your grandfather was impressed with my brains and I'd like to say my guts. I didn't take crap for no one but I was still respectful being who I was my mother made sure I was taught all the social graces so I knew what I'd be doing when I became president. Your grandfather saw all that and put me in the science dept and within a year I was in charge which put me around him often. " smiling to myself as the memories come " Your" I choke a bit on this word but it's time I call him by his name to let it go to give my son what I can... " Father was and most likely still is addicted to training. Which also means he was constantly breaking stuff which meant he'd come down to my science lab all in a tizzy telling me to fix his toys. As you know I"m human so fighting you father physically was impossible but he and I would got at each other verbally just knock down drag in your face fights. Mostly for me it was fun. I didn't have much if any contact with people my age except for Goku,Raddy and your father. As we got close as we got older had each others backs always. I thought we would be friends forever even though sayians don't have friends." I say that with a smirk on my face because I knew better always did except when it came to...Vegeta." As we got older I stayed as head of dept and the others went on missions. Or thats what they call them more like kill or be killed if you ask me and my friends were gone more often then not. Do you believe I was 14 when they left on mission and they didn't come back till was almost 17. As you know a lot changes in those year I went from well gawky to well much what I look like now but younger. I was gorgeous of course." He and I both smile because I'm being conceded. " Well the day they came home your grandfather and grams planned a huge welcome home reception for the guys. Which I knew your father would hate, Raddy would like all the girls and well Goku would be glued to the banquet table. I was given the option by your grandfather to go but decided not to I was working on something important and was making break threws daily. Raddy and Goku came to see me we laughed and caught up. Goku was taller and Raddy had filled out but when they saw me they couldn't believe how much I had changed. Goku asked if I knew a girl named Bulma and Raddy was even nice to me which was a change but years later I figured out why. It had been a couple days the festivities were a week long event and from what I heard your father was avoiding it as much as possible Your grandfather came and talked to me about it while I showed him my progress. He did that a lot come and talk to me. I always loved your grandfather he was kind to me. Treated me more like a daughter than a slave. He always said he liked my spunk." I look at Trunks I knew I had tear in my eyes. " Your grandfather for the most part was a good man did what he had to for his people but now that I look back I could see the changes over time in him. When a sayian mates it's not like a human marriage it is also a chemical change in their brain it's how they can know when there is a problem with the other. Your grandmother died when your father was young and without her there to help balance your grandfather the chemical build up in his brain slowly over time began to eat away his mind. That's why you don't see many sayians truly mate but you grandparents truly mated for love at least that's the way he made it sound. Anyway he was pissed at your father for not fulfilling his duties as Prince. Even said he would kill him if he didn't show up for something or another it's been along time but I honestly for a second believed him and that was because I saw his eyes. When your granfather left I decided it was time to look into the problem with your grandfather to talk to grams in the morning it was already late and my test had gone how I expected so I was cleaning up so I could drag my butt to bed when your father decided to grace me with his presence. In other words he damaged one of his toys and wanted them fixed now not later. He looked around at first and I caught sight of him and it was like my the wind was knocked out of me. He was taller but not by much honestly it was probably his hair." My son laughed at that and I grinned" He was broader more muscled, I could see scars on his back and chest but most of all it was him. I could always feel a pull towards him like nothing I have ever known then or since. Just as was about to say hi he turned and looked at me and I swear Trunks his eyes were dead and then something clicked and his eyes came to life." At this point I have walked to what once was my balcony. Looking at the dark red sky with the stars twinkling. Trunks walks up by me and says "What happened " I respond" He looked at me and said my name not girl or freak just my name. I was stuck in spot and he came up to me I whisper hi and he dropped the reminisce of whatever it was he destroyed and kissed me." my voiced had faded at that point the memory so real in my head and the pain so very real in my chest." Shortly after he pulled away and said that I had changed I nodded and then asked me a weird question." I look at Trunks he leaning against the other side of the doorway to the balcony just listening" He asked could I feel it. The pull and the spark when he touched me. I of course said yes and then he kissed me again. Needless to say that was most likely the night you were conceived. I don't think you need all the gruesome details. The next month I turned 17 he took me to the royal private get away but by that point I think grams had caught on to what was going on. When we got back we heard a ear full but I didn't or wouldn't hear it she said there could never be a future for us and I told her I didn't care about the future I was living for now. She even said that he was using me but I didn't listen and why because he was my friend and I believed in him. Kami I wished I listened to her but even then it was too late. A month and a half later grams dragged me to the throne room announced I was pregnant. I said your father was your father. Your father in turn called every hideous name in the book said it could never be his, and your grandfather sentenced me to death by which your father would execute me. Thankfully Goku stopped him and a battle ensued in which they both lost their tails. I dragged Goku to a pod and we left and I never looked back because you were and are my future. I realize I left a lot out son but you need to understand that in all these years I have talked to no one about this not even Goku." At this point I'm breathing hard it feels like I can't breath and the pain in my chest is overwhelming bending over trying to get some air Trunks grabs me and pulls me to the ground and we just hold each other until I can breath normally again. He pulls away looks at me and says " I won't push you anymore tonite mom just know I love you and I won't let anyone hurt you again.."I smile and look at him at this point I thank kami for him and say "You are the best thing I have ever done and the only good thing your father has ever done. I love you more than anything in this universe at this point sweetheart no one can hurt me the past is dead and gone but the only thing that will ever matter to me is you. You know that right?" Trunks nods at this point I say"Good it's time for bed I'm exhausted and I am sure you are too." He nods again "Do you need any help getting to bed I could tuck you in?" He laughs "Ah no mom I'll be ok good night I love you." I smile as he walks out on to the balcony to his room" I love you too." then I whisper "more than you will ever know" I turn and look at my old room it's like a preserved time capsule. Shades of blue on the bed and walls same white furniture it just shocks me that it wasn't all tore down I my shoulder bag pick it up and pull out a capsule full of cloths. I pick out a purple tank top and matching silk pants and get ready for bed just as I go off the lights and cloths my eyes and relax I hear a noise I sit up looking around and see a shadow move. I think at this point I know who it is. In a sharp unhappy tone I say " What the hell do you want." He steps out of the shadow into what little light there is and responds."you"


	7. Chapter 7

So here I am again another chapter I'm going to wing. I want to thank all who review and or read this it's humbling to see how many and from everywhere it's amazing. I have been working with a new program so I am just starting to get the hang of it so I'm sorry the last chapter looked like one huge paragraph, spelling errors etc but who's perfect we are all human. Any way here goes nothing and thanks for the emotional support.

"Ok I'm in the middle of a nightmare I can't wake up from." I know talking to myself is supposedly unhealthy but oh well I'm in preservation mode. I look at the shadow and say " Me? You want me for what Vegeta." He comes closer to the bed and I turn on my light. He sits at the end of the bed and the I notice he's shirtless wearing just his pants and boots. My heart goes from hyper drive to warp speed. Why is it after all these years he is the only man I have ever really been attracted to. It must be the universes grand joke. He scrubs his face with his hands and stares and me he says" So woman you finally come out of your hiding." I reply " What the hell do you mean out of hiding I have been living on earth with my son for over a decade. I could have been easily found at anytime. Why the hell would you want to find me anyway when your the one who tried to kill us both you ass." He shook his head and looked at me " That's irrelevant right now I heard what you said to our son. I want you to know that there are things that you don't know and.' At this point I don't want to hear this I snap" Honestly Vegeta I am not not here to reminisce about the past. It is gone and dead and as far as I'm concerned the only thing that matter is My son's wants to do his presentation to you tomorrow and then we are leaving to never have to be in the hell hole again. Don't worry no one will ever know that your his father and he will have a nice peaceful life on earth and hopefully marry the love of his life and give me beautiful grandchildren." Almost shocked by my outburst he then of course he smirks shakes his head and replies" If that is the way you want it women for now I will allow it but someday soon we are going to lay it all out put the past behind us and all of us will make a better future." I am the one shocked now and angry " what you think doesn't matter all that matters is Trunks." He nods and says" Yes and the future" He turns and looks me up and down then remarks" I will see you in the morning." Still pissed I say " Just get out Vegeta I need to get sleep for the journey back." I wait for a response but look around and realize he's gone. Breathing a sigh of relief I turn out the light and fall asleep instantly.

Waking early after a string of nightmares I ready for the day and repacked my bag. A knock at the door was breakfast thanking the girl I dug in not realizing I hadn't eaten really since finding Trunks missing speaking of the devil. "hey Mom" striding threw the patio doors in my mind's eye I flashed back in time and realized how much he really looks like him only taller and with my enhancements. "mom" I shake my head to clear time and space and look at him. I can concern on his face " sweetheart I am fine how did you sleep?" He looked at the food and quickly gathering some he replied "I slept like a log honestly this place is great." I shake my head once again" Well you know you slept in your fathers old room. I'm just concerned why." I have been getting this feeling ever since I saw that smirk he is up to something. All I hope it has nothing to do with Trunks and My ordered little world. Trunks rolled his eyes at me" honestly mom it's just a room." I reply" It's not just any room Trunks that room has had ever Prince of Sayians in it since the beginning of the monarchy you in that room gives me the chills." He reaches over and grabs my hand " Mom we both know nothing here is for me, they will never want me and they think your dead so we have nothing to worry about." I nod and continue eating praying he's right despite my gut feeling.

We are taken with his class to the grounds just outside the palace. Grams. Goku and I are taken to balcony just above the grounds and watch trunks get ready. You can tell he's excited about his invention. I watch as Vegeta see's what earth's kids have to offer as he leaves Trunks to last. When he comes to Trunks you can see Trunks is a little stiff in his posture. I can only imagine whats going on down there. I feels a hand on my arm and look over at Grams " You have raised a wonderful boy Bulma." I smile and look at my boy" Honestly he has been a blessing since day one." I look back at her she smiles and looks at her grandson and great grandson she looks back at me" how did you deliver him? Sayian are not easy to deliver I would know." I think back" Well I was at my parents old home Goku and I had found it and decided it wasn't bad off .We fixed it up and I started working as a scientist and he worked security for a new company just starting. He was on shift most of the time when I got home so it was no different than any other evening except my back hurt with a vengence. I was sitting eating dinner in the living room when my water broke to say the least I panicked. Instantly the pain was intense and I couldn't move to get to my communicator to call for Goku or help. So to make a long story short two hours later and a lot of screaming Trunks arrived at the same time Goku got home. He was late that night due to a date with his now mate." I look at gram and she has shock written all over her face she said" you did it alone, knowing Vegeta's mother died giving him life."I look away I watch Trunks and respond" I had no choice and I wasn't going to lose him." I turn and see her smile " You maybe human Bulma dear but you have a sayian heart." I turn back to watch my boy if only she knew what I really have been up to she wouldn't say that.

Getting to the launch bay I see Goku readying the ship and my son hugging Grams. I walk up to them and they turn smiles on their faces."Are you ready to go son?" He nods" Yeah Grams said she may come for a visit in a couple of months to see us also Father talked of a visit he will be making as well something official." I nod " Yes if I remember right the sayian delegation will be coming in six months time to look over it's so called investments in earth so I am sure as per usual the delegation will come, usually your father doesn't. Grams is more than welcome to come and stay wih us though." I smile at her and she says " I look forward to it." She hugs me and my chest tightens in pain I really do love her. " I will see you soon sweet girl." I let go of her and turn to Trunks" Did you and your father talk?" He shakes his head" Yeah he and I are going to stay in contact not only for my project he says he wants to get to know me." I roll my eyes and say " I hope for your sake he means it. Is he coming to see you off."He shakes his head" No he has meeting with the elders something about the old shit has to end, but he wanted me to say he will see us soon." I know my eyes are bugging" whatever bye Grams." we walk away " Bye you guys" We get on the ship which I notice are stocked with baked goods. "Goku! He smiles at me"It's a snack for me and Trunks." I sit and watch the two of them and once again watch as the red planet get smaller and wonder if this is really the end?


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so I notice that once again when I downloaded the last chapter it did the same thing as it did before. All I can say is I try with teck but I don't always win. So I'm going with my old computer till I figure out what the hec to do with my new one. Time will tell. Anyway I am sorry for it and plan to fix the other chapter as soon as I can. Also once again I have to thank you for reading the chapters I have written so far. Honestly it's humbling. I always figured my imagination was best left in my head but it's good to know I'm not alone. Thank you. Also I don't talk to many people with a love of dbz, and wondered if anyone had seen the live action Dragonball z saiyan saga done by k8k prod on youtube. I ask because actually I liked it and I see they are making a Frieza saga now. My family and friends think I am the biggest nerd on the planet so I don't share my thoughts and feeling about dbz with them. So any one who wants to contact me I would love it. Anyway I am listening to my inspiration music so here it goes once again do not own dbz except all the seasons on dvd and a saiyan iphone cover for my phone

"TRUNKS" once again yelling for my son to hurry up for school. I sit back drinking my coffee looking at my calendar. It has been almost six months since we left planet Vegeta and I can't believe how much change has. Also how little.

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS GET YOU BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" yep something's just stay the same. Good thing I have lungs. I have kept in contact with Grams the whole time and giving her all I can from when Trunks was little. She is so impressed with him and loves him beyond measure. Also reminds me how much he looks like his father. Like I need a reminder.

"BOY YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE OR."

"OK mom I pretty sure the planet heard you. I know I am running slightly behind." Tossing his book bag on the table and grabbing some food.

"Again honestly Trunks how do you plan to run Capsule Corp if you run behind all the time." Looking at him with hands on my hips or also called in some circles the mom pose.

"Well honestly Mom when I am the ceo doesn't everyone have to wait for me and why are we even talking about this aren't you running late for you behind the scenes meeting." Stuffing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "Bye Mom" and gone

"OH SHIT" running to grab my shoulder bags and running out the door. Capsule corp is only a few blocks from home so no biggy. As I scramble I think about the last few months. How both Goku and I talked about the past but also I talked to my son about it all. The good the bad and the ugly. Goku and his mate Chi Chi live up in the mountains away from the city with their two twin sons Gohan and Goten. It has always amazed me how much trouble the kids can into even if the twins are a couple years younger than trunks. Goku being Trunks godfather talked to him about the past and his fight with his father. Also we talked to him together remembering the good times as well as the heartbreak. I know trunks is excited about the sayian delegation visit because grams is coming with and staying with us. Thankfully his royal assness can't make it oh shucky darns,but he does talk to Trunks once a week and they have established a relationship which I am glad for I suppose. I guess I am alittle jealous. He has been just my boy all these years it kinda hurts and feels like I'm losing him faster than before though. I'll get over. Walking into CC I hear my name and turn to see my assistant rushing towards me.

"Miss Briefs there has been a development and you meeting is happening in the next 10 minutes."

Shocked and now running I ask" Why would James make the meeting earlier when it's been planned this way for month let alone years." This must be major for him to do this. No one knows that I am actually the majority holder and technically CEO of CC. Except for a chosen few James a friend of mine from before who acts as head and is generously compensated. My dad's friend who help get the funds to restart BC. My assistant and obviously Goku and Tunks. Since one day this will all be his.

" All I know is that I am to hurry you to the meeting now give me your bag and go on up they are waiting for you."

I get in the elevator after giving her my bag" Thanks Trish I will be down when this is done so warm up the lab for me please."

"Will do boss"

I see her walking away as the doors close. I push the button for the executive floor and cross my arms and lean on the elevator wall. What could be so wrong that it couldn't wait. Capsule Corp has done many good things since being created all those years ago. Earth was still a mess when Goku and I came back. So as soon as the company began we started to create jobs, we made capsule homes and sold at a discount or gave them away when we saw the need but we continued growing, restoring, healing as well as honoring the people we all had lost. The jobs we created help restart the economy and many new businesses popped up as a result. Things will never be the same thanks to the sayians but at least we human have our pride. Freedom totally different thing. The sayians get a cut from all profits and also charge taxes on everything . They are also oversee everything being done, but for now we have peace. At least for now. Being the only capsule company in the universe we make a tidy sum but I worry about everyone. Thoughts for another day. What could be so important. The doors open and I walks up to James assistant

"Go right in Miss Briefs"

I open the door and slam it shut push the security code for sound proofing. "ok What's going on.

James responds" Bulma someone knows I am not the head of the company or I was told I'm the dummy."

Shocked" What!" No one knows except a select few how could anyone know."

Mr. Jensen responds" It seems the sayians figured it out on their own too them long enough f you ask me."

"Well I am shocked they actually figured it out now. Do we have a clue who it was?"

James responded" No but it is weird that they haven't done anything no announcement or raid or whatever." Looking at his watch he says "I need to go I have a meeting with intel and then lunch with delegates."

"Ok do you mind if I use your office. I am going to see of I could put some feelers out and see who figured this out."

" Yeah sure B do what you need to do you coming Wayne."

Mr. Jensen responds" Give me a minute." And watches James walk out

He turns and looks at me

"Bulma I have know you a very long time. All you have done here would have made your parents proud but hun I think it's tme to either consider going public or hiding. Trunks is nearly a man now I strongly urge public." Looking at his watch " I got to go think about this and let me know." Kissing my head and leaving.

"I will." I yell as I reach James desk and enter the lab/Trish's extension. I hear her pick up"Trish it's me I have a load of problems up here so power down the lab for today and maybe I can get to the lab tomorrow if I can make this blow over." I wait for a response and nothing

" Trish are you there are you ok?"

"Your assistant isn't available right now woman. She is fine but I'm wondering what could be so important that you can't make it to the lab."

Shocked is the light word for what I felt then I regained myself" VEGETA, what the hell are you doing in my lab! Never mind that I will be there in a minute to kick your ass out." Slamming the phone down I fell into the chair holding my head in my hand I say "OH Shit."


	9. Chapter 9

So alittle cliffhanger last time but still good. I honestly am enjoying this now instead of fearing it. So I thank all who read this for helping me feel comfortable about this and thanks for your support. Honestly still humbling. So once again I own none of dbz.

Running from the office I get in the elevator pushing the level for my floor. I am pretty sure I figured out who knows I'm the real head of CC. Dam jerk. Why is it any of his concern. He gets his pound of flesh. Taxing the crap out of people never makes anyone happy. So what is it he wants. Watch he's come to take the company from me because I wouldn't disclose the capsule secrets all those years ago. Even though I knew it as my family jewel my lack of knowledge could be CC undoing. Well I won't let him. He maybe a King but he has no right to what is mine, and one day Trunks. The elevator opens I run to the lab door and enter my code to notice it's been blasted open. Figgin jerk.

I run in.

"Where are you?"

I yell I am pissed at this point high jacking my life isn't going to happen. I hear his chuckle and go running I see Trish lying on the floor next to the computers. I grab her hand and smack it a few times to get her up. She moans I respond.

"Trish you need to get your ass out of here."

She looks at me with panic on her face." The King is here he knows."

I shake my head "yeah I got that when tried to call you and he answered."

Getting her up she says "I'm going do you need me to do anything."

I look her in the eye then whisper" You need to find Goku and Trunks and get them here asap."

"There is no need for Kakarot or our son to be here for this woman send the servant away.

Stupid Jerk. Trish looks at me with shock on her face" his son, The King has no children. "How?"

I turn her towards the door "I will explain later right now run." She nods and makes a run for it I hear the lab door slam and echo in the lab. Soon after utter silence. Ok what do I do.

"What the hec are you up to Vegeta. I know your delegation and Grams isn't due here yet and your supposedly busy so what is it you think your doing."

All the sudden out of no where he standing in front of me. I step back out of sheer shock but he grabs my wrist and pulls me back if not closer.

"So woman you have done all this on your own."

I respond" No if you must know my fathers friend helped back me, my friend took the on the head roll to keep me safe and Goku is head of security. Many have made this company what it is not just me."

He lets go of my wrist then looks around." But if not for you none of this would exist."

I look at him what the hec is going on here "If not for my family jewel none of ths would be here." "Of course if the sayians never came Briefs Corp would be here."

He scowls" That old arguments invalid. The sayians came. So why did you do all this you had to know someone would figure this out eventually."

"I knew that but it's been over a decade and a half. I did this so I could be safe from sayians. So Trunks could have his mother and a roof over his head, a good education and a legacy to pass on." I look over at him because by now I needed distance. "I knew that I had to stay hidden because as far as the sayians were concerned I was dead. Also He would never get any legacy from you so I gave him what I could under the circumstances. I did good for him as well as others. Everyone has benefitted from CC."

He nodded but something in his eyes gave me a shiver up my spine. "I wasn't critizing what you and your colleges have done here. Actually the universe as well as the sayians should thank you. I can think of a few ways to thank you."

My brain has stopped working at this point so I say" Well if you want to thank me stop taxing my company half to death and we will call it even."

"No that is not going to happen but since there is the conference with the delegation and then the Anniversary ball and the announcement of the true ceo of CC. You will be in need of a escort, and I will be it. I suggest you be prepared for the ceo announcement will be made when the delegation arrives and also at the ball that Trunks is my son and he will be the heir to not only CC but The Sayian Empire as well. So wear something nice.

He walks away and I hear the lab door shut again. I swear my brain is about explode."what the hec just happened".


End file.
